Sea Devil Bar Stories: First Swan Queen Date
by King of Darkness the 1st
Summary: Cruella and Ursula after the end of their mission about finding the author decided to stay in Storybrooke to make their own "dive" bar where they can drink all day and sass every guest. The name of the bar is "Sea Devil" and it becomes the most IN place in our little town. At the same time Regina and Emma decide to go on their first date, hoping to make this relationship to work.


**Sea Devil Bar Stories: First Swan Queen Date**

( Cruella and Ursula after the end of their mission about finding the author decided to stay in Storybrooke to make their own "dive" bar where they can drink all day and sass every guest. The name of the bar is "Sea Devil" and it becomes the most IN place in our little fairy-tale town. At the same time Regina and Emma decide to go on their first date, hoping to make this relationship work…)

Emma parks the car while Regina is awkwardly waiting on the sidewalk wrapped in her black coat because of the chilling cold. Emma locks her yellow beetle, shaking slightly and goes straight to her, thinking about why she had to dress so casually. Regina is a woman who always had a more posh touch, who knows what she was thinking about her brown boots, her blue leather jacket and her tight brown retro skirt. She couldn't shake these thoughts out of her head!

«Emma, are you alright? I didn't know you were so slow at parking! » Regina commented.

«No, I just couldn't find an empty parking space, we are so full of cars in this town, maybe it would be a good idea to make a new law about this… or something» she added, unable to look her straight in the eyes.

"I only see two or maybe three cars in front of us and one of them is yours" Regina laughingly teased.

Emma knew that Regina had caught wind of her embarrassment so she opted to ignore her snarky comment and quickly change the subject. «What do you say we enter, it's still early and we might even catch a good dessert. »

«Οf course » Regina answered and stepped forward with her typical grace with Emma following suit, all the while feeling like a fish out of water.

«How about that, calamari and dog food decorated this place very nicely … I didn't see that coming", Regina said while observing the new bar in town.

«At least It doesn't include fishes mounted on the walls and fur coats hanging from the ceiling»

«Just don't order fish or can of puppies».

«I will keep that in mind…. What do you think, we can take a seat here… it's near the window and we will have a great view of the town» Emma happily suggested.

«View? I don't want any view… I watch over ALL of Storybrooke every day by my terrace».

«Hmm what about the dimly lit corner table over there? » Emma tried again, letting a naughty smile slip.

«Good idea, nobody could see us there» Regina was excited with this idea and immediately sat at the table.

«Wait a minute, wait a minute, what do you mean 'nobody could see us'? Are you ashamed about something? » Emma was beginning to feel confused.

«Of course not Swan, it's just this pervert Robin hasn't stopped calling me, sending me e-mails, chasing me every morning at Grannys, he even made a fake profile to follow me on Twitter» she opened her mobile phone to check her notifications «forest lover is now following you? Seriously? Make them two».

"Do you want me to beat the shit out of him? ».

«As much as I like to see you jealous, no, let's just forget him okay? »

«Whatever you say boss».

Regina flashed her shy smile, automatically Emma started to feel more relaxed… this woman had a huge impact on her.

«Well, well, well… look who did us the honor… the evil queen and her little duck…. » Ursula mocked as she was coming to their table with a lot of brass.

«Is there a menu somewhere or did it get fried along with your tentacles» Regina replied with her best mocking smile.

«Here you go lady, we don't serve seal, in case you were searching for someone from your family line».

«Relax Ursula, we are not here to fight, we just want to spend a beautiful night together»

«I believe you Emma, but don't tell me that you two became besties because let me tell you that would be… hilarious».

«Something more than just friends» Emma answered and joined hands with Regina.

«Whaaat? I thought you were dating captain eye-liner».

«Are you talking about the new garbage man?»

«Excuse me?»

« I wanted to throw him out of the town but Emma decided to let him stay, he can gather our bottle beers, it would be fun for him, I guess».

«I've got only one thing to say to you… you earned my vote Regina Mills».

«Thank you my lovely calamari».

«I made my mind… I will have chicken with roast vegetables, how about you Gina»? she chose to call her nickname, knowing that she loved it..

«Whatever you say my swan».

At the sound of the possessive pronoun next to her name Emma felt butterflies in her stomach and very proud of herself.

«I will drink red wine, bring us a bottle» she decided to take initiative for both of them, «Right Regina?»

«Exactly» she said, more softly than usual.

«You will have them very soon, I will send our new employee… you will love him» Ursula gave them a sneaky smile and went away.

«Duhh I can't believe they are permanent Storybrooke residents now» madam mayor stated nervously.

«I understand why you feel like this"

«How so? »

«Because they remind you, your older self, the woman you were once, but you are not that woman anymore Regina and what better start than to enjoy this new direction life gave you with me».

«Henry would have loved that» Regina thought...

«Henry would have wanted you to be happy… and you know how fond he was of this dating idea, he did everything for us to be together and I am not going to screw it up. I am going to enjoy every moment of this night» she stopped and she couldn't take her eyes off Regina, she wanted Regina to see that she meant everything she said and she wasn't playing around.

Regina was quiet for a while …. «You know, I agree and I want to help you too, Emma».

«What do you mean»? Εmma asked curiously.

«Lately, first the Snow Queen then Gold made you lose control of yourself… I hope I can teach you how to never lose it again. I have the experience to do that, and I am willing to try».

Emma felt shocked at this statement, Regina was the first and only person who really believed in her and her powers, her mentor in magic, the person who encouraged her to embrace her skills unconditionally….

She could stay next to this woman forever, just to study her, she had something which intrigued her, she was a challenge but at the same time her presence had a way to calm her emotionally, she was forgetting about the years in foster homes, she was feeling that by being with her she was living the life she never lived in the enchanted forest, she knew that Regina had the same experiences, and not the best childhood memories either. Cora broke her, she could see that in her journey.

They spend the next 15 minutes talking about Henry, their relationship, Emma even told her some dirty jokes for the first time that she had learned during her time in jail. The jokes made Regina laugh with her own unique laugh, she even blushed sometimes, something that made Emma feel nice, seeing the more human face of the madam mayor, that face she really loved.

«Can you make some space for your chickens» said a familiar voice.

«Yes of course leave them her… ROBIN? » Regina was really shocked, a naked Robin was standing in front of her, he was just wearing pink underwear and nothing else.

«Are you okay? What is this? WHY you are like that? » she tried to find her voice again.

«Looong story Regina, I need money, it's hard times for thieves, you can't even steal an apple. ».

«Just try it Hood and you'll find yourself in jail before you say 'bow'» Emma warned him with her sheriff face.

«Not anymore, I am out of this business».

«Yes I can clearly see that» Regina noticed «What are you doing dressed up like this? Where are your clothes?»

«Cruella hired me, it's the dress code of the restaurant".

«The best part is coming after one o'clock darling» Cruella yelled as she was mock-cleaning the table nearby.

«What exactly does she mean? »

«Yeah, you know Regina, now I am working here as a gigolo, it's the only thing I'm talented at, I have accepted it».

«What about Ronald? Your son, have you lost your damn mind? » Regina was furious, she loved that kid.

« Ronald is with his mother Marian».

«There's some pleasant news at least… it was about time» Emma deadpanned...

«I know you don't like me Swan but what happened to me was unfair ».

«What exactly happened to you? »

« Marian took her children along with her girlfriend and went far away» he said, blushing.

«Girlfriend? » Regina was really confused.

«Yeap, Marian had a secret affair with a woman all that time under my nose» Robin said and lowered his head…

«Hehehe … look at that, we have a lot in common with that Marian» said Emma laughing non-stop.

«Emma I warn you don't you dare to get near her» Regina commanded her with a fake heavy face.

«And where are they now Robin? Is the little guy okay? ».

«He's okay Regina, from what he told me they are touring USA with a little van listening to hippie songs all day and night, currently they are in California, they sent me some selfies» he burst into tears.

«Robin what's going on? How did you end up like this? » she said thoughtfully.

«How I ended up like this? This is the best job I could ever have, I am a catch especially with the old ladies, and they leave the best tips» he stated all joy and walked away …

Regina was just left staring at space with her mouth hanging open…

Cruella broke the silence «He was in a relationship with ya and ended up a gigolo… why is that not surprising? »

«Go play with Pongo Cru - Cru».

Cruella left, rolling her eyes.

«You look upset, I didn't know his presence still has that power over you» Emma couldn't hide her jealousy.

«It's not that... I just»

«Just what?"

Regina stopped and stared at her for a while «You know what, let's not allow either Hook, or Hood's new life bother us , today we are just… you and me, like old times. When everything started. »

«When everything started» Emma repeated, she couldn't hide her smile.

« Though I have to confess sister, you were a little bit scary, I mean "I will destroy your happiness" and all that… crazy».

«You suddenly came to take my son away. What you were expecting me to do? »

«Maybe discuss it like a normal person? »

«That's right I should let a completely stranger around my son»

Emma started to get confused … «stranger? His biological mother sounds better»

«You didn't even know him for a day, not even a night to be clear. » Regina raised her voice.

«Yes because he had such an amazing time with you before I came» Emma shot back, feeling a little pissed off.

«I sense some problems in the world of heroes, don't worry darlings! With a bottle of red wine, everything is easier» she gave them a devilish look «Passionately… enjoy» Cruella wished them and walked away, Regina saw her sitting next to Ursula at the bar. They were looking at them and laughing discreetly.

«With our little fight we gave these two idiots the right to laugh behind our backs! »

«You call this a fight? Far from it, our fights were and always will be epic… wine? » Regina nodded positively with the look she had when she would start to get loose, Emma filled their glasses and made a toast, when Regina drank enough wine she started talking again…

«Do you remember the time when you were wearing my skirt? It was so funny seeing you with something which is just not you, the one Henry gave you from my closet, and you usually dress like an overgrown teenager».

«Come on I was killing it with that skirt and you know it» Emma said like she was offended.

«I will never forget your expression, when you gave me that sheriff badge… this was a kick in your ass sister»

«Yes it was but if hadn't … everything would be very different now» she guzzled another glass of wine…

«Heh heh Take it easy mayor»

« You are the one who brings me beers into my office».

Right away Emma did the same with her glass.

«Aha THIS is what I am talking about».

«So you want me drunk? Huh? »

«I want you to throw me at the wall like you did at the hospital, when you learned I was the evil queen" Regina gave her that sexy look which settles right into her bones and boils her blood..

«That wasn't our best moment»

Regina filled their glasses again «No it wasn't» she realized and kept drinking.

«You know when I came to arrest you… When I thought you were the one responsible for the disappearance of Archie? I will always remember that magical push».

«You didn't choose the right moment either… I was feeling very lonely back then».

«I know that's why I want to make you feel less lonely now».

«You are already doing this, you know when you came to Storybrooke I was feeling that way… it was just me and Henry and to be honest I was rotting in my own personal misery» Regina confessed as she was swirling her wine.

«When Henry came to find me in Boston, I was feeling exactly the same, I wished to never be alone on a little birthday candle and my wish was fulfilled, I have Henry, my parents who love me and now you… even if it took more effort than I thought» Emma answered, she was feeling closer to Regina now.

«I think we were both a challenge for one another and this was the so magical thing about us, challenges always make us push our limits and discover our true needs to finally find out what is worth it» Regina realized with that humble smile she had when she was emotional, that smile could break Emma into pieces.

By listening to this Emma was very happy, happy because she was a challenge for Regina, madam mayor from the very start when she drove into town with her car was an everyday trial for her, Regina having mutual feelings made her proud, proud for earning the attention of such a hard strong woman.

«And what's your real need now miss mayor» Emma asked and grabbed her hands.

«Whatever I need I got it, I don't need anything else, anything that matters» Regina answered looking straight into Emma's eyes, she was quite emotional and Emma could see that.

Suddenly Emma rushed forward and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, she instantly backed off without knowing if Regina really needed this or if she rushed into it, Regina felt her fear and dragged her up to her lips and returned the kiss with more passion.

It was their first kiss after a long time, that's why they didn't disconnect their lips until seconds later, they wanted to feel the moment strongly, to feel the freedom and the protection they felt when they were next to each other, they wanted to show their love, the love they kept hiding for a long time, but now it was too late for more hiding the passion they had raised again once and for all.

On the other side of the bar Ursula and Cruella were looking at them gossiping incessantly «I would like darling to see the face of our lovely snow child stealer white about this ».

Right away Ursula took her photo machine delicately and with one of her tentacles drawed a zoomed photo. «It's on her e-mail inbox by now I guess».

«The poor prince will have to deal with her nagging, she just can't shut up when she's confused».

«This reminds me of someone familiar… you are the worst when I try on your fur coats» Ursula taunted her...

«Nobody touches them, you will have to step over my dead body next time.» Cruella said like she wanted to do that not just in words but literally.

«For now boo, I don't want to get over your body but what about some music? »

«Please just don't be opera, I am not your daddy dearest» she clarified, but in reality she really loved her unique mermaid voice.

«How many times will you bring up my little trip with my father… it was just for a few episodes. » Ursula desperately pointed out.

«You know I can't stay mad at you, my little mermaid. »

Disc of Cher start playing ( watch?v=4cXpkBpv9Ps),

Cruella got up «what do you expect darling devil don't dance every day" Ursula followed her and they started dancing without following the rhythm or by following certain steps, Ursula never had dancing lessons in the ocean and Cruella never had time for this, so their moves were totally funky and completely contagious.

«Regina get up… its Cher playing, we need to dance» Emma got up first.

«Swan what is Cher? A vegetable or something? » Regina asked laughing, she had forgotten how much wine was flowing in her system…

Emma tried to drag her on the stage, «No Swan I am a mess for this, I can't dance with my high heels» added

«Then I have a suggestion for you why you don't take them off» Emma was waiting her answer avidly.

« Swan I am the mayor…» Regina excused by taking her innocent face, Emma gave her a judging look, «During the day» Regina said with the face she had when she was about to get into trouble..

She threw her high heels at Robin's face and took Emma's hands and they started dancing at the center of the place. Regina got up in the bar, Emma followed her, they were dancing together in the rhythm of Love is the groove, Regina was very fierce when it comes to dancing, Emma was trying to keep pace with her.

«Look at that darling the skinny one can dance»

At the door of the bar, Mary Margaret and David showed up, «Ursula» she screamed « Where is Emma? What game are you playing with this fake photo» Snow White was really upset..

«If you mean your daughter, at the moment she's shaking her butt with Regina at the bar … I didn't know blondie can shake it that good» Ursula showed her with excitement.

«NO David it can't be true… somebody hold me» she fainted on the ground...

«Water, water for the old grandma boy» Cruella shouted at Robin.

«Come on Snow, drink» he gave her a glass of water.

«R Ro Robin why you wear a pin…» she fainted again.

«Mary Margaret! Do something» David yelled...

Cruella popped some psycho pills out of her bag «they are very effective especially in menopause… have courage son» she wished him and went to hug Ursula.

Cruella and Ursula didn't stop dancing and laughing with their own unique way while the center of the attention was the sheriff and the mayor all were looking at them. _They were enjoying their first dance, their first date, the first moment they were really themselves._


End file.
